


Eagerness and Need

by hobovampyre



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood, I suppose, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Soul Bond, im just a needy binch who loves them lots, let them frick!, no beta we die like men, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21876277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobovampyre/pseuds/hobovampyre
Summary: ||It's just smut, but they cute and love is involved tho it what way to what extent is a m y s t e r y!||
Relationships: Aaravos/Viren (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 116





	Eagerness and Need

His teeth are blades and Viren gasps as they slide along his inner thigh. It’s a wonder, his life. King and imprisoned in the same instance. Dead and alive in the same hour. He marvels at how things came to be this way, what events and actions led up to this moment, this prostration of his body and the incessant burn of want that pulses through his veins like lifeblood.

Aaravos, on the other hand, can’t give two shits. He is free. Centuries of solitude, of torment, of anger and despair, gone and he is, at last, free. And this human, this man, ah, it is all thanks to him. Aaravos can feel the want coursing through his shell of a body, frenetic and dire, screaming to be used and abused and torn asunder. He revels in it. He revels in the pleasure of listening to the human cry out as he takes and takes and takes.

Viren’s cock jolts when the teeth find purchase, puncturing the flesh of his sensitive inner thigh and he groans, curling in only to be stopped by a firm palm against his stomach, nails sharp and hard. Lips wrap around the wound and a rough tongue laps at the blood and Viren truly can’t believe he is here now, in this moment, beneath such a powerful being, at the mercy of such an ancient and powerful want.

Once again, Aaravos really doesn’t care. He only _wants._ Taking the human’s arousal in his palm, he licks long stripes up coarse skin and squeezes, tandem motions that eke out the sweet sounds of Viren’s pleasure. The man is wetter than the ocean and Aaravos grins, the tang of copper echoing on his tongue.

“How may I serve you?” His voice breathes out low and heavy, each breath cooling the spittle on Viren’s skin. The human just chokes out a soft sound, legs spreading wide in a display of complete submission.

Aaravos fucking loves this.

“If that is what you desire, my lord.” Tongue in cheek, spoken with a double meaning and amusement. They both know it and do not mind it, too focused on the physical needs to pay heed to the emotional. Aaravos has long been ready to take this human, long been eager to feel him tight around him, shaking, quivering, aching. He crawls up Viren’s body with his tongue, mouthing and kisses at any ridge and hill he finds there, dark circles left in the wake of his sucking mouth. Lips find lips and Aaravos consumes Viren as if to steal his very air and the human keens and rises to give him all that he can.

So eager, so responsive. So good for him.

Aaravos fucking loves him.

The touches grow tender in spite of themselves and the breathing evens to something softer, deeper. The air crackles with magic, the human’s body tenses, pert and tight. Viren knows magic always incites a primal urge within him but Aaravos’ magic invokes something downright feral.

“Please…” His voice is so gentle and so desperate; Aaravos just bites his lip and lets the slick of his hand slide down between his legs.

“Please what?”

Aaravos knows. Viren knows Aaravos knows but if the human has learned anything, it’s that Aaravos loves to be told what he already knows when he’s in such a position of power. Viren spreads ever farther, heels digging into the blankets they laid down to leverage his body up into the touch. Viren knows, but Viren is proud so he holds his tongue, hand coming up to bite and gag and otherwise prevent him from saying anything too unbecoming of a man of his status. Aaravos tuts but does not press the issue, only his fingers and Viren’s breathe hitches, body shaking in a silent plea. That answers Aaravos plenty.

They lie close like this and Viren feels his body releasing itself second by second, his pleasure low and building beneath each thrust of the elf’s expert, thick fingers. One, two, and then all three and idly, Viren wonders what it would take to feel his fist entirely inside of him. Aaravos smiles and Viren wonders for the briefest moment if his thoughts were audible. Briefly because the fingers move, gone and Viren winces at the emptiness, shifting his bod towards the elf, needy and hungry. There is a deep laugh, Viren is undone by it, undone and open, and Aaravos takes that invitation in both hands and pulls.

His world explodes and Viren cries out. All at once, he is filled and by Katolis, he is _full._ His body stings and reels and Viren gasps to regain illusory control, looking down at the face just centimeters from his own. The face is full of mischief and pride, grinning wide with sharp, dangerous teeth. Mad are the eyes and, to be honest, he’s just a bit mad, too.

Lips and tongues meet and the energy is high. Rough, quick movements push Viren down against the blankets and he swing his arms around to hold on and hold out. It’s addicting, this feeling of being thoroughly confused and Viren sings at the memory of when he last felt so incredible.

Aaravos is strong, so very strong with muscles honed for the sole purpose of existing when there was naught else to do. Centuries of little else to do, Viren supposes he shouldn’t be surprised a battle mage would find different uses for his time. It thrills him, the strength in those arms and just how easily he could just snap him in half.

Katolis, was he a weak man at times.

“Stop thinking.”

The order is sharp, brusque and Viren swallows his tongue, tears welling in his eyes. A tongue slides across his cheek and he hears a groan, a rare sound from Aaravos and Viren reaches up to hold him there, tightly winding their bodies together until all movement is locked in tandem.

Surely, this is a form of spellcasting in its own right. The energy here is palpable, the way Aaravos’ skin shines and glitters and glows, the way Viren’s dances with static electricity. Surely, they are casting some spell, though what that could be Viren is lost to it.

“Ahh..ahh..vos…Aa…aah!” He tries to say his name and the elf just softly hushes him with his lips, smiling so wide, so devious in the way he drinks him up. They’re sweaty and slick and Viren feels the low roar of rising fire. Aaravos changes with him, something in their movements falling into a more desperate, more intimate rhythm. There is an exchange forming and Viren’s tears increase, the power crackling on their skin where they touch. Aaravos is murmuring something and those words carry weight, pressing into Viren along his chest, his shoulders, his heart. Movement loses its semblance of uniformity; they collide like waves against the bluffs, higher and higher as thunder rages overhead, wind hurricanes around them.

The wave crests and it breaks, shatters. Aaravos snarls and Viren is thrown back, screaming. Hot, burning, molten lead pouring inside and his body bursts.

They both feel it and Aaravos laughs.

Viren feels like he’s fucking dying.

Bright light erupts from his body, his chest and he stares up as the world shifts ever so slightly. The pain is sharp but lasts for a single moment and he’s back to earth, bright golden eyes staring directly into his own.

“Wha-what?”

A finger to his lips that presses and dips inside, softening the human for the elf’s gift. His forefinger slips from his mouth, soft and wet and trails down to Viren’s chest where something stings like a burn. Viren winces and follows the movement, leaning up and halting, frozen.

His chest is like a mirror, two equal symbols of the stars staring at each other, one against dark skin, the other against light. The symbol of Aaravos and all the magic he contained.

“Wh—“ “Shhh.” Viren’s mouth clicks shut and the warm from the mark and from their love seeps into his bones, sapping him. He falls back and Aaravos just smiles, kissing along his jaw and rubs the place where their bond displays proudly.

“Soon. For now, sleep.”

It is not a request and Viren’s body knows this even before his mind does. Something has changed and he can feel it in the way Aaravos’ lips feel all the softer against his chest, his body having moved to slot in beside him. His body eases itself into a lull and he is nearly there when a sharp pain jolts him away, a pain like blades and Viren gasps once more. Aaravos only laughs and brushes his palm against his forehead.

“Sleep.”

And well, as he said, Viren is weak at times, so he sleeps.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this is a 30 minute haze of hornt because i need them and i'm needy ;o;  
> My tumblr is [Hobovampire](http://hobovampire.tumblr.com/) where i post my thorst for aaravos and company
> 
> hiii


End file.
